Who are you?
by Shakimbo
Summary: This is the Fifth hunt Dean's invited Jo on. Sequel to the story Blue Road to Nowhere


Who Are You?

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Rating: NC-17

Set during season four of Supernatural

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, violence

Sequel to Blue Road to Nowhere

Summary: This is the fifth hunt Dean's invited Jo on.

888

Chapter 1

Dean's not paying attention. Jo can tell from the way his eyes keep sliding toward the naked lady statue behind the woman they were currently interviewing.

"Can you tell me about the night your husband disappeared Mrs. Adler?"

Mrs. Adler's eyes began to tear up before she even spoke. Jo was quick to reach for the box of tissues and push them toward the woman.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Adler sobbed as she blotted her eyes with the tissue.

Jo smiled in understanding. "Take your time." she said softly. She glanced over at Dean, who was slowly tilting his head to get a different angle on the naked statue. She elbowed him in the side and he blinked and turned his attention back to the issue at hand.

Mrs. Adler composed herself slowly and nodded. "I was asleep and I heard my husband shout and when I went to see what the commotion was I saw…" She trailed off and shuddered as she recalled the events from that night. "Harry was gone, but I saw….I saw this shadow…it was a monster." She looked at the two of them. "You two must think I'm crazy."

Jo shook her head with a soft smile. "No." She said. "We just want to hear your side of the story. We're not here to judge you."

Mrs. Adler nodded and continued to speak. "It looked at me. It growled at me and I had gotten so afraid I ran into our son's bedroom." She shook her head as more tears came. "I just know it took Harry!" She began to sob again and Jo glanced over at Dean who was once again staring at that statue.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Adler." She said standing. She slid a business card toward the older woman. "If you need to talk more or report anything else please don't hesitate to call."

Mrs. Adler nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

Jo nodded and glanced over at a still distracted Dean. "Lets go Braxton." She said, using his false name.

Dean blinked up at her and stood up, suddenly remembering where they were. "Thanks ma'am." He said and followed Jo to the front door.

He hurried to catch up with Jo who was making her way toward the car. "Did you see the boobs on that statue?" he asked holding his hands in front of his chest. "I mean they were…" He trailed off when Jo glared at him. He cleared his throat. "So, what do you think?"

Jo snorted as she opened the door to the impala and slid into the passenger side. She glanced over at Dean as he slid into the driver's side. "I don't know." She answered. "I'll have to do some research."

Dean sighed heavily as he started up the car. "Research. Great." He pulled from the curb and made his way back toward the motel.

Jo snorted again. "I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one who's going to be doing the actual work." She reached for the elastic band that held her hair in a neat bun and pulled it loose, sighing as the pressure of having her hair up all day lifted. She sighed happily and moved to shrug out of her jacket.

Dean glanced over at her, the car nearly serving into the next lane as he was distracted by her lovely chest being pushed out teasingly.

"Hey!" Jo yelled as her forehead nearly hit the dashboard as the Impala came to a sudden halt. "Dammit Dean!" She glanced over at him with a small glare. "Why'd you do that?"

Dean put his car in park and switched off the engine. He glanced over at Jo with a small smile.

Jo raised an eyebrow at his small smile. "What?" She asked as Dean suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. "Dean..what-" She was cut off by Dean's lips against her own in a hungry kiss. She fell into the kiss easily, opening her mouth up to his own. She moaned as his tongue slid expertly against her own.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently squeezed. "Lie back against the door." He murmured, using a coaxing tone they both know he never has to use with her.

Jo did as requested, shuffling backward until her back was against the door, her head hitting the window with a quiet thump. She watched Dean through lowered lids as his hands slid up her thighs , sliding her black pencil skirt up to reveal her red lace thong. He was barely stretched out on the space in front of her, and he couldn't be comfortable, but he didn't seem to care. He was too busy hooking his fingers into her underwear and pulling them down. She lifted her hips to help him, hooking her right leg over one should and her left over the other. She smiled as he tossed them over his shoulder. She crooked her finger at him. "Come on." She urged softly, watching as his hands slid up her thighs.

Dean loved eating Jo out. It was on the list of his favorite things to eat right before pie. There was something about the noises she made that went straight to his dick. Not to mention that she tasted awesome. Thoughts aside, he leaned forward and opened his mouth.

Jo's eyes widened. "Holy Shit!" She shouted, her voice loud in the impala. She was wet already and she could tell by Dean's loud groan that he approved. She wasted no time in burying her fingers into his hair and pushing her hips up to his hungry mouth. He licked her fast then slow. Slow then fast before closing his lips around her swollen clit and sucking hard. She comes with a gasp and a long moan. Her body stretched like a cat as she moved her hips against his mouth.

Dean groaned and spread his tongue wider, drawing out the moisture that seeped from her. He pulled away and gave her a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh before grinning up at her.

Jo huffed out a laugh as she slowly swung her legs back into the passenger side. She slid her skirt back down her thighs and glanced over at Dean, watching as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

This is the fifth hunt he's invited her on and Jo was already starting to see a pattern. Hell, she really didn't need to because she knew everything. Well, almost of everything. She had heckled Bobby endlessly until he had given in and updated her on all of what had been going on with the two Winchester brothers. Jo had been nothing short of speechless at all that had been going on. Dean's angelic rescue from hell. The 66 seals. Sam's extracurricular activities. She knew there was some kind of war going on. You don't get to be a hunter and hear things through the grapevine, but Jesus. This was a lot to take in and she secretly hated the fact that Dean hadn't bothered to share his burdens with her at all.

Not that she expected him to. Dean had a infinite wall of steel between him and her. One where he refused to talk about the situation he was in, instead opting to call her on hunts whenever Sam seems to disappear and do his "own thing." He was always in some kind of mood whenever she meets up with him for a hunt, but his mood seemed to improve after a nice round of fucking. It's been two months since they started this, whatever it is between them, and so far Jo's kept her mouth shut, steering clear of any questions for the sake of not wanting to rock the boat. Which was surprising considering she loved rocking the boat. Maybe her current tragedy had calmed her attitude a little.

"Earth to Jo. You still with me?"

She blinked and glanced over at Dean, who was watching her with a bit of concern. "Huh?"

Dean gave her an annoyed glance. "I asked if we should stop and get something to eat before heading back to the motel?"

Jo shook her head slightly and waved her hand. "No. Lets get back fast."

Dean pursed his lips at the denial of food. "Fine. But you owe me."

88

She had barely gotten an hour of researching before Dean put an end to all of it.

Dean's definition of owing him meant a lot of acrobatics and sweating. Now they lay sated and sleepy, Dean's head resting heavily on her chest as she idly stroked his hair. She sighed heavily as she felt his fingers make swirling motions on her thigh. It was quiet. It was always after moments like this. When their racing hearts were calming and the sweat was cooling on their skin, things were always quiet between them.

"I don't want to move." he murmured against her neck.

She smirked as she glanced out the window. It was almost five and dark already. "Even with the promise of food?"

"Will there be chili cheese fries?" He mumbled.

"Of course." She said. She gently pushed at his shoulders, sighing when he slid off of her with a quiet groan. She moved to slide of bed, gasping in surprise as Dean suddenly grabbed her. "hey!"

He leaned over her and kissed her neck before gently biting the skin. "You smell awesome." He said softly.

Jo raised an eyebrow as she felt him squeeze the inside of her thigh. "You're insatiable." She murmured quietly as he kissed the side of her neck.

Dean's hand slid between them and she gasped as his thumb rubbed against her clit. She shivered as she felt the few sparks of desire she had left.

He grinned as her eyes seemed to glaze over under his expert fingers. "Pot calling the kettle." He teased, bending down for a quick kiss. "Come on Jo." He urged. Trying to coax another orgasm out of her. "One more time."

She shuddered with a gasp and her body exploded from her sudden orgasm. She huffed out a small laugh and batted his hands away. She sat up and moved to the other side of the bed. "I'm hungry." she said, climbing out of bed. She wrapped the sheet around herself as she hobbled toward the bathroom. She glanced over at Dean who was lay back against the bed, a self satisfied smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom.

88

Josie smiled as she pulled the batch of cookies from the oven. "Chris these are my best batch yet!" She yelled. She kicked her oven shut. "Chris come look at these." She looked up as she heard a thump followed by a loud scream.

She moved and pushed the living room door open, gasping in surprise at the sight in front of her. A dark shadow stood above her unconscious husband. "Chris!" She shouted, moving forward. The shadow suddenly turned toward her, hissing and growling. Josie's eyes widened in fear and she screamed a blood curdling scream.


End file.
